


HEATHER MUSIC VIDEO

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: this song means so much to me i'm so happy about the music video
Kudos: 2





	HEATHER MUSIC VIDEO

that must have been filmed at sunrise how pretty

oh my god am i destined to like the same person for all of high school like him?? this is so sad

imagine literally being heather. like being the heather that the song is about

you gave her your sweater / you like her better (but we been knew)

he has such flawless skin

conan is flawless no cap

i want to be that pretty!!! 

conan is prettier than heather

fem conan fem conan

CONAN IN A SKIRT CONAN IN SKIRT CONAN SKIRT

the flashing images?? felt that

this song means so much to me!! 

i have multiple works based off of it

it just really resonates with me i guess

~~howcouldyouhaveeverlikedmeshe'ssomuchprettierthaniamorwilleverbeshedoeseverythingidoredhaireyelinerblacklipstickandlookssomuchbetteridon'tseewhyievertriedinevermatteredtoyou,really,becausehurtingmewasapparentlyworthitandidon'tdoubtyouthinkthesamebutit'slikeit'sneveroverwhydoyoustillthinkaboutmewhenyouhaveheranddon'tdenythatyoudo~~

~~i guess i just wish i was good enough~~

~~and that's on trust issues lmao~~


End file.
